


Even Cold People Have Weak Spots For Their Younger Siblings

by BlueButterflyRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Seung Gil's Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueButterflyRose/pseuds/BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Seung Gil is cold around everyone he meets. But when it comes to his little brother his frosty attitude always melts away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write a fluff today about Seung Gil. This sorta goes into his past and the reason behind his personality. Hope you guys enjoy!

Seung Gil is as cold as any skater can be. 

He ignores everyone including his own coach in favor of skating. 

It may seem that the Korean man only thinks about skating every day. 

But there's one person that can melt away his icy attitude without much effort. 

A bright eyed fourteen-year-old boy to be exact. 

And why is this boy able to put a change to Seung Gil's attitude so easily?

It's his own little brother. 

Sang Kil Lee

If anyone saw the pair together they would think the brothers were completely alike in looks and personality. 

But if separated it would be hard to tell that these two have the same DNA. 

Well they used to have the same personalities in the past. 

But two years ago their parents were killed in a robbery gone wrong. 

And Seung Gil became a shadow of his old self.

But still retained it in front of his brother. 

At the age of eighteen he became the main provider for himself and Sang Kil. 

Every day was grueling as he tried to manage two jobs while training for competitions. 

At times he truly felt like giving up. 

But seeing the smile on his brother's face whenever he came home always motivated him back again. 

And he cherished the rare times where he could spend time with him. 

Like right now. 

They were lying down on couch watching a movie on his laptop until the little one fell asleep against his chest. 

Seung Gil watched his younger brother with a smile while running his fingers through his hair. 

Really he never felt so lucky to have an incredible sibling at his side. 

Gently he pressed his lips against Sang Kil's forehead. 

"너를 사랑해, 남동생. 당신은 내 빛입니다." He whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> 너를 사랑해, 남동생. 당신은 내 빛입니다. means "I love you little brother. You are my light." in Korean.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
